Peripheral nerve injuries are a major source of chronic disability. Poor management of nerve injuries is associated with muscle atrophy and can lead to painful neuroma when severed axons are unable to reestablish continuity with the distal nerve. Although nerves have the potential to regenerate after injury, this ability is strictly dependent upon the regenerating nerve fibers (and their axonal sprouts) making appropriate contact with the severed nerve segment (and the Schwann cell basal laminae therein). Regenerating axons that fail to traverse the gap or injury site and enter the basal lamina of the severed distal nerve segment will deteriorate, resulting in neuronal death, muscle atrophy and permanent functional deficit (Fawcett J W et al. [1990] Annu Rev Neurosci 13:43-60).
Briefly, a nerve carries the peripheral processes (or axons) of neurons. The neuronal cell bodies reside in the spinal cord (motor neurons), in ganglia situated along the vertebral column (spinal sensory ganglia) or in ganglia found throughout the organs of the body (autonomic and enteric ganglia). A nerve consists of axons, Schwann cells and extensive connective tissue sheaths (Dagum A B [1998] J Hand Ther 11:111-117). The outer covering, the epineurium, is made of collagenous connective tissue that cushions the fascicles from external pressure and surrounds the perineurium. The perineurium surrounds the individual fascicles and, together with endothelial cells in the endoneurial microvessels, functions as the blood-nerve barrier. The endoneurium lies inside the perineurium and consists of collagenous tissue that surrounds the Schwann cells and axons. A fascicular group consists of two or more fascicles surrounded, respectively, by perineurium and epineurium. The topography of nerves is constant distally, with a group of fascicles being either sensory or motor. The neuron consists of a soma (cell body) and an axon, which can be several feet long.
In nerve injuries where there is axonal disruption, but the continuity of the endoneurial sheath remains intact (e.g., crush injury), axons regenerate within their original basal lamina and complete recovery can be expected. In contrast, axonal regrowth may be severely compromised after nerve transection and surgical repair is highly dependent on the realignment of the nerve elements described above (Dagum A B [1998] J Hand Ther 11:111-117). Epineurial coaptation (neurorrhaphy) is the primary method of dealing with nerve transection. However, the extent of regeneration is highly variable and, at best, partial recovery of function can be expected (Terzis J K et al. [1990] The Peripheral Nerve: Structure, function and reconstruction, Hampton Press, Norfolk). Full restoration of function after repair of nerve transection remains an unobtainable ideal because of the fine microstructure of nerves and an inability to achieve precise axon-to-axon coaptation, despite the current state of the art in microsurgical techniques.
Nerve grafting is warranted with nerve ablation but presents several practical challenges. Over the years, various nerve graft alternatives have been explored. Presently viewed as a developing alternative is the application of allogenic nerve grafts. While the availability of donor grafts suffers the difficulties of other organ replacement strategies, the importance of viable cellular elements in nerve grafts may be far less important. Although Schwann cells contribute significantly to the regenerative process, the nerve sheath structure contains the essential scaffolding and adhesive cues to promote axonal regeneration and significant regeneration has been achieved in acellular (e.g., freeze-killed) nerve grafts (Ide C et al. [1983] Brain Res 288:61-75; Hall S M [1986] Neuropathol Appl Neurobiol 12:401-414; Gulati A K [1988] J Neurosurg 68:117-123; Nadim W et al. [1990] Neuropathol Appl Neurobiol 16:411-421). Killing the resident antigen-presenting cells (e.g., Schwann cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, etc.) greatly reduces the immunogenicity of the graft. Use of acellular nerve grafts greatly reduces or eliminates the concerns of host-graft immunorejection (Evans P J et al. [1994] Prog Neurobiol 43:187-233; Evans P J et al. [1998] Muscle Nerve 21:1507-1522). These features provide considerable promise for the use of freeze-killed (acellular) allogenic and xenogenic nerve grafts. On the other hand, the absence of viable cells precludes nerve degeneration and subsequent remodeling which seem to promote the regenerative process (Bedi K S et al. [1992] Eur J Neurosci 4:193-200; Danielsen N et al. [1994] Brain Res 666:250-254).
Laminin is a major growth-promoting component of the basal lamina that represents the adhesive stimulus for successful axonal regeneration (Wang, G Y et al. [1992] Brain Res 570:116-125). However, while normal (uninjured) nerve is rich in laminin, normal nerve remains inhibitive or refractory to axonal growth. (Langley J N [1904] J Physiol 31:365-391; Brown M C et al. [1994] Eur J Neurosci 6:420-428). This suggests that the growth-promoting activity of laminin is suppressed in a normal nerve environment and that laminin activity must somehow be revived in nerve degeneration and ensuing regeneration.
Normal peripheral nerve is a poor substratum for axonal growth (Zuo J. et al. [1998] J Neurobiol 34: 41-54; Bedi K S et al. [1992] Eur J Neurosci 4: 193-200). Experimental results indicate that laminin within normal nerve basal laminae is not accessible to regenerating axon sprouts (Zuo J. et al. [1998] J Neurosci 18: 5203-5211; Ferguson T A, and D. Muir [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16: 157-167; Agius E. et al, [1998] J Neurosci 18: 328-338). Upon injury to the nerve, the severed segment (distal to the injury) undergoes an extensive degenerative process that initiates extensive remodeling. In injury-induced nerve degeneration, the severed axons die, their myelin sheath fragments and the resulting debris are removed by phagocytosis. Despite this degeneration, the sheath structures and basal lamina are preserved. The Schwann cells proliferate and prepare the nerve for the regrowth of axons. This entire process, including the remodeling aspect, is generally referred to as nerve degeneration. It is now clear that nerve injury results in positive modifications to the distal nerve segment and experiments show that degenerated nerve has greater axon growth-promoting potential than normal nerve (Bedi K S et al. [1992] Eur J Neurosci 4: 193-200; Danielsen N J et al. [1994] Brain Res 666: 250-254; Agius E et al. [1998] J Neurosci 18: 328-338). Therefore, the degenerative process appears to involve mechanisms that convert normal nerve from a suppressed state to one that promotes axonal growth (Salonen V J et al. [1987] J Neurocytol 16: 713-720; Danielsen N et al. [1995] Brain Res 681: 105-108).
Loss of function associated with nerve injury results from axon disruption. Axons are very thin and fragile and the slightest injury (including compression) can cause a severing response (axotomy). In axotomy the axon distal to the lesion dies and degenerates. The least problematic injury to a nerve is a crush injury (axonotmesis), where there is axotomy but the continuity of the nerve sheaths remains intact. In the case of axonotmesis, axons typically regenerate without surgical intervention because the basal laminae remain continuous. For severed peripheral nerves to regenerate successfully, axonal sprouts emanating from the proximal nerve stump first must locate and then access Schwann cell basal laminae in the distal nerve segment. This decisive requirement is thought to contribute to the relatively poor regeneration achieved after nerve transection as compared to crush injury. In nerve transection (neurotmesis) the nerve is partially or fully severed. Transection injuries are those in which both axons and the nerve sheaths are severed, disrupting the continuity of the nerve and the guidance mechanisms required for axon regeneration. Surgical coaptation (neurorrhaphy) to re-establish the continuity of nerve elements of the nerve is essential for regrowth of axons. In addition, axonal regrowth after nerve transection and repair is farther complicated by the misalignment of proximal and distal elements. Even in the instances of clean transection by a sharp instrument, the entire nerve structure is disrupted. Swelling and axoplasmic outflow from the cut ends causes a mushrooming effect which interferes with accurate coaptation and realignment of the basal lamina scaffolding. Despite improvements in fascicular alignment achieved by microsurgical technique, axon-to-axon coaptation remains an idealistic goal. Because of the small size of axons and the relative preponderance of connective tissues, the majority of axonal sprouts emerging from the proximal stump after surgical coaptation are most likely to first encounter a nonpermissive substratum rich in inhibitory chondroitin sulfate proteoglycan (CSPG). This may explain the significant latency and erratic regeneration associated with peripheral nerve transection repair. Evidence indicates that CSPGs bind to and inhibit the growth-promoting activity of laminin and that CSPG is degraded during the degenerative process after injury. Accordingly, the process by which CSPGs are inactivated can explain why regeneration is essential for nerve regeneration. It has recently been found that peripheral nerve contains abundant CSPG, which inhibits the growth-promoting activity of endoneurial laminin (Zuo J et al. [1998a] J Neurobiol 34:41-54). The neurite-inhibiting CSPGs are abundant in the endoneurial tissues surrounding Schwann cell basal laminae and are rapidly upregulated after nerve injury (Braunewell K H et al. [1995a] Eur J Neurosci 7:805-814; Braunewell K H et al. [1995b] Eur J Neurosci 7:792-804). Consequently, any misalignment of nerve microstructure (after injury and repair) forces regenerating axonal sprouts to negotiate nonpermissive tissues which may severely limit their access to basal laminae in the distal nerve. Recent research supports the conclusion that certain CSPG-degrading enzymes represent a mechanism by which the growth-promoting properties of laminin may be restored within degenerating nerve (Zuo J et al. [1998b] J Neurosci 18:5203-5211; Ferguson T A et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167). In addition, this process can be achieved by the application of CSPG-degrading enzymes at the site of nerve injury and to nerve grafts to improve regeneration (Zuo J et al. [2002] Exp Neurol 176: 221-228; Krekoski C A et al. [2001] J Neurosci 21: 6206-6213). One such CSPG-degrading enzyme that is particularly effective is chondroitinase ABC, a bacterial enzyme that degrades the disaccharide side-chains of CSPG (Zuo J et al. [1998a] J Neurobiol 34:41-54). Other include specific members of the matrix metalloproteinase family. MMP-2 and MMP-9, that degrade the core protein of CSPG (Ferguson T A et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16: 157-167).
Although chondroitinase ABC (a glycosaminoglycan lyase) degrades chondroitin sulfate, dermatan sulfate and hyaluronan, its ability to enhance the growth-promoting property of nervous tissue has been attributed to CSPG degradation (Zuo J et al. [1998] Exp Neurol 154:654-662; Ferguson T A et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167). In addition, it has been shown that chondroitinase ABC treatment does not disrupt nerve sheath organization or displace laminin from the Schwann cell basal lamina (Krekoski C A et al. [2000] J Neurosci 21:6206-6213).
In nerve transection repair models, degradation of inhibitory CSPG removed a major obstacle to regenerating axonal sprouts and resulted in more robust and uniform growth into the distal nerve (Krekoski C A et al. [2001] J Neurosci 21:6206-6213).
It has been shown that degenerated nerve has an increased ability to support axonal growth (Giannini C et al. [1990] J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 49:550-563; Hasan N et al. [1996] J Anat 189:293-302). The effects of degeneration are likely due to modifications of the nerve basal lamina since axonal regeneration is also improved into acellular grafts prepared from predegenerated nerve (Danielsen N et al. [1995] Brain Res 681:105-108). Throughout the degenerative process, the Schwann cell basal lamina remains structurally intact.
Animal models have shown that grafts made from nerves that are predegenerated in vivo are much better at supporting nerve regeneration than freshly-cut grafts (Danielsen N et al. [1995] Brain Res 681:105-108). However, the procedure for creating pre-degenerated nerves in humans is impractical (i.e., nerve injury followed by a period of survival in vivo to allow tissue degeneration).
Peripheral nerve degeneration in vivo results in an increased turnover of several extracellular matrix molecules which depends on the release and activation of proteolytic enzymes by neurons, Schwann cells and invading macrophages. Modulation of matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) activities after injury implicates MMP-2 and MMP-9 in remodeling of the extracellular matrix during nerve degeneration and regeneration (La Fleur et al. [1996] J Exp Med 184:2311-2326; Kherif et al. [1998] Neuropathol Appl Neurobiol 24:309-319; Ferguson et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167). MMP-9 is expressed in the peripheral nerve immediately after injury and mainly at the site of injury. MMP-9 expression correlates with the breakdown of the blood-nerve barrier, the accumulation of granulocytes and the invasion of macrophages (Shubayev et al. [2000] Brain Res 855:83-89; Siebert et al. [2001] J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 60:85-93). Most evidence suggests that hematogenic cells contribute significantly to the elevation of MMP-9 activity (Taskinen et al. [1997] Acta Neuropathol (Berl) 93:252-259). On the other hand, MMP-2 is expressed constitutively by Schwann cells in normal peripheral nerve (Yamada et al. [1995] Acta Neuropathol (Berl) 89:199-203). Several days after injury, MMP-2 expression is upregulated and latent enzyme is substantially converted to its active form (Ferguson et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167).
In vitro degeneration results in a substantial increase in the neurite-promoting activity of nerve explants. This increase is blocked by the addition of MMP inhibitor, as is the coincidental increase in net gelatinolytic activity (demonstrated by in situ zymography). The rise in neurite-promoting activity occurs rapidly in the cultured nerve explants and in parallel with the upregulation and activation of MMP-2. In contrast, the initial effect of in viva degeneration only suppresses the already low neurite-promoting activity of normal nerve, during which time there is no change in MMP-2 expression or activation in vivo. The neurite-promoting activity of transected nerve does, however, increase over time in vivo and this coincides with a burst of MMP-2 expression and activation (Ferguson and Muir, 2000, Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167; Shubayev and Myers, 2000, Brain Res 855:83-89).
In vitro assays indicate that nerve segments predegenerated in vivo have greater neurite-promoting activity than normal segments of nerve (Bedi et al. [1992] Eur J Neurosci 4:193-200; Agius et al. [1998] J Neurosci 18:328-338; Ferguson et al. [2000] Mol Cell Neurosci 16:157-167). However, in vivo studies testing predegenerated nerve grafts have produced conflicting results, especially when using cellular (live) nerve grafts (Gordon et al. [1979] J Hand Surg [Am] 4:42-47; Danielsen et al. [1994] Brain Res 666:250-254; Hasan et al. [1996] J Anat 189(Pt 2):293-302). Nonetheless, predegeneration appears to be particularly advantageous for the enhancement of regeneration into acellular grafts (Ochi et al. [1994] Exp Neural 128:216-225; Danielsen et al. [1995] Brain Res 681:105-108). This indicates that, in degeneration, cellular and molecular mechanisms act to enhance the growth-promoting properties of the basal lamina which then retains the ability to stimulate nerve regeneration after the cellular elements have been killed. In vitro predegeneration results in a substantial increase in the growth-promoting ability of acellular nerve grafts, that was readily demonstrated in the present invention's cryoculture and grafting models. Acellular nerve grafting is associated with a substantial latency in the onset of axonal regeneration (Danielsen et al. [1995] Brain Res 681:105-108).
Much of the research on nerve explant culture and nerve graft preservation has focused on the cold storage of nerve segments. Unlike the efforts to promote finite degeneration of nerve grafts in culture, cold storage methods aim to preserve the nerve in minimal and ischemic conditions that suppress cellular and proteolytic activities. Levi et al. (Levi A et al. [1994] Glia 10:121-131) found that cell viability decreases significantly after 1 week and only a few viable Schwann cells remained in nerve explants after 3 weeks of cold storage. Subsequently, Lassner et al. (Lassner et al. [1995] J Reconstr Microsurg 11:447-453) reported that culture medium (DMEM, rather than Cold Storage Solution) has a positive effect on maintaining Schwann cell viability and on the regenerative potential of nerve grafts stored in cold ischemic conditions. Although not beneficial for optimizing the growth-promoting potential of nerve grafts, continued cold storage does further decrease cell viability, immunogenicity and the concerns of immunorejection of allogenic nerve grafts (Evans et al. [1998] Muscle Nerve 21:1507-1522). For this reason, prolonged cold storage and freeze-killed nerve allografts result in better regeneration that fresh allografts (Evans et al. [1999] Microsurgery 19:115-127).
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a low risk adjunctive therapy to improve the outcome of conventional nerve repair.